


Merry Christmas Soobinie

by txtlela56



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu's Polaroid Camera, Blow Jobs, Caring Yeonjun, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I say that because Yeonjun takes pictures, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Poor Beomgyu, Pornography, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soobin calls Yeonjun daddy, Soobin gets hancuffed, There's a little blood, You will see why, cum slut, dom!yeonjun, sub!soobin, there's fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Disclaimer: This was meant to be posted around Christmas time... but I never got to itIt was Christmas and Yeonjun had the perfect gift for Soobin.. and a punishment..
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Merry Christmas Soobinie

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad account: txtlelauwu

It was Christmas day and the members just got done opening presents, all of them still in their pajamas. They were all very happy from all the gifts they got. It was also about time for the minors to go and see their parents, since they had set a time for them to leave.

"Time to go to my parent's house now~" Taehyun said excitedly as he stood up.

"Yay!~" Beomgyu said happily as he followed Taehyun, Kai trailing behind. Yeonjun leaned into Soobin's ear.

"I have a present for you when they leave, Soobinie." Soobin blushed at Yeonjun's words and fiddled his thumbs in embarrassment. Yeonjun smirked at him as he got up and followed the members to the room. _I wonder what it is,_ Soobin thought , _and why would he wait until the other members leave?_ Soobin then stood. Just as he got up, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai came out of the bedroom with winter clothes and headed to the front door.

"We'll see you guys later~ Have a good rest of your Christmas~" Beomgyu said excitedly as he opened the door. Him, Taehyun, and Kai all said their goodbyes to Soobin and Yeonjun then left. Soobin stood there, looking at Yeonjun, waiting for a response. Yeonjun turned around and smiled at Soobin.

"It's in the bedroom, go look." Yeonjun said as he pointed to the bedroom. Soobin sat there dumbfounded for a moment then remembered Yeonjun had a gift for him.

"O-okay." Soobin said as he turned around and headed to the bedroom. Soobin walked in through the door and looked around for something that would be wrapped. He was so focused on it that he didn't notice Yeonjun had walked in and closed the door, let alone lock the door.

"Soobinie." Yeonjun said from behind him. Soobin whipped his head around to face Yeonjun. Yeonjun gave Soobin a seductive look. Soobin raised an eyebrow.

"I can't find it.. uh where is it?.." Soobin asked. Next thing he knew he was being pined against the wall.

"It's right in front of you baby." Yeonjun said. Soobin blushed so much that Yeonjun could feel the heat radiating off of his face. Yeonjun smirked at this and slowly trailed his hand from Soobin's thigh and up to his chin. Soobin could feel the sparks starting within him from Yeonjun's touch. Yeonjun roughly grabbed Soobin chin and kissed him.

"H-hyung.. are you thinking-" Soobin was cut off from Yeonjun kissing him roughly again. As Yeonjun pulled away, he bit Soobin's lip, making Soobin let out a small whine.

"Are you okay with it Soobinie?" Yeonjun asked, not letting go of Soobin. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Yes hyung... Wreck me." Yeonjun smirked.

"You'll be good for daddy, won't you baby?~" Yeonjun said as as he stroked Soobin's cheek. Soobin nodded.

"Yes daddy. I'll be a good slut for you."

"Good~" Yeonjun leaned back in to roughly kiss Soobin. Soobin leaned his head back against the wall as Yeonjun roughly kissed him. He pressed his body against Soobin and trapped him against the wall. Yeonjun ran his fingers through Soobin's hair and lightly pulled. Soobin let out a small moan, and Yeonjun took the opportunity and quickly stuck his tongue in Soobin's mouth. Soobin opened his mouth a little more to give more access to Yeonjun as he explored his mouth. Soobin gripped onto Yeonjun's shirt as he played with Soobin's tongue. Soobin struggled to keep up with Yeonjun playing with his tongue, he started to drool. Yeonjun didn't care about the drool and bit Soobin's lips. He went back to roughly kissing Soobin and continued to nip at his lips a few times. He stopped when he started to taste blood.

Yeonjun pulled away, a trail of spit connected their lips. Soobin gasped for breath, barely having time to breathe for the past few minutes. Soobin closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His lips were swollen already and coated with spit and a little bit of blood.

"Did my little slut like that?" Yeonjun asked as he started to kiss Soobin's neck. "Does my slut like having his mouth abused?" Soobin nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's torso and tilted his head up to leave room for him.

"Yes daddy. I really enjoyed it, keep going please. I've been a good slut all year right?" Soobin asked as one of his hands found its way to Yeonjun's hair. Yeonjun hummed as he sucked a hickey into his neck.

"I don't know about that baby." Yeonjun said as he bit into Soobin's skin. Soobin whined.

"B-but why daddy? Why hasn't Soobinie been a good slut this year?" Soobin asked in a whiny tone. Yeonjun ran his hands under Soobin's shirt and took it off in one quick motion.

"You don't think I haven't noticed your closeness with the other members? Especially Huening?" Yeonjun picked up Soobin and wrapped his legs around his waist. "You push it sometimes Soobinie. You really are a slut." Yeonjun continued to leave kisses and suck hickeys as he went down his torso.

"But hyung, I'm the leader. I have to be at least a little close with them..." Yeonjun hummed again.

"Daddy gets jealous baby." Yeonjun licked Soobin's right nipple. Soobin let out a whine and arched his back. "But that doesn't explain what you do with Huening." Yeonjun bit his nipple, making Soobin squeal.

"H-he's still a child hyung." Soobin let out a moan, "he looks up to me.." Yeonjun harshly sucked on Soobin's nipple, making him wince. Yeonjun continued his treatment on Soobin's nipple before saying anything else. Yeonjun slowly leaned forward to whisper in Soobin's ear.

"The only person you should be cuddling with is _me_." Soobin blushed and his eyes widened.

"H-how do you know about that?" Soobin stuttered. Yeonjun smirked.

"You think I don't notice it? Our beds are not far from each other baby." Yeonjun pinched both of Soobin's nipples. Soobin cried out, gripping onto Yeonjun. _that hurt-_

"You know Huening likes to sleep with everyone.." Soobin said with a slight frown. Yeonjun sighed.

"There's a difference between sleeping in the same bed as someone and cuddling with them." Yeonjun then started to lick and suck on Soobin's other nipple. " _You_ cuddle with Kai _every_ time he comes to sleep with you." Soobin was caught. He bit his lip and gulped, he didn't know how to get out of this.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Yeonjun teased. Soobin couldn't lie to Yeonjun, but he didn't want to admit he cuddled with Huening Kai many times this year either.

"I-I'm sorry daddy.. You're right.. I shouldn't be cuddling with Huening Kai. I should only be cuddling with you!" Yeonjun bit down on Soobin's skin. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Damn right you'll make it up to me." Yeonjun turned around and put Soobin down on the floor. "On your knees, slut." Yeonjun commanded. Soobin nodded and got down on his knees in front of Yeonjun. Yeonjun pulled his pants down, his penis springing out.

"Daddy didn't wear underwear last night?" Soobin asked curiously as he took his penis in his hand.

"Nope. Now suck on it like the slut you are." Soobin nodded and took the tip into his mouth. Yeonjun scoffed, Soobin wasn't going fast enough. Before he even tried to fix Soobin's movements, he reached to the side and rummaged in the bedside drawer. Soobin noticed and pulled away with a 'pop.'

"Hyung what-" Yeonjun pulled out Beomgyu's Polaroid camera.

"No talking." Yeonjun demanded and grabbed Soobin by his hair. He shoved Soobin's face into his crotch, making him take in all of his penis at once. Soobin choked and held onto Yeonjun's waist for support, yet Yeonjun didn't let go. "You'll get over it. You're doing this for daddy, remember?" Yeonjun said as he pulled Soobin's hair. Soobin let out a muffled cry. He could do it, he had to so he could make it up to daddy.

Soobin tried his best to relax his throat. It isn't the first time he sucked Yeonjun off, but Yeonjun hasn't been this rough with him. Yeonjun pulled him back by his hair and then back in. Tears started to come out of Soobin's eyes. Yeonjun took this moment and snapped a picture with the camera. He laid the camera on the bedside table, making sure the picture didn't bend when he put it down.

"You think you can keep going you slut?" Yeonjun asked as he let go of Soobin's hair. Soobin let out a muffled "mhm" and slowly bobbed his head down on Yeonjun's penis. "Faster." Soobin obeyed and bobbed his head faster. Yeonjun took another picture with the camera. Soobin payed no attention to the camera, he had to be good for Yeonjun or he would get punished. After snapping a few more pictures of Soobin, Yeonjun pulled Soobin away.

"Such a good slut for me, aren't you Binnie?~" Yeonjun cooed as he rubbed his cheek. Soobin nodded, too caught up in trying to catch his breath to respond properly. Yeonjun snapped another picture of Soobin, his mouth was completely bruised now and Yeonjun needed a picture of that. He would surely keep that picture safe.

Yeonjun pulled Soobin up by his arm.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and get on your hands and knees." Yeonjun demanded. Soobin nodded and quickly took off his pants and underwear. He got down on the floor and waited for Yeonjun's instructions. While Soobin waited, Yeonjun got the needed supplies from his drawer on the other side of the room. He sat behind Soobin and kneaded his ass. Soobin sighed from the touch. _Yeonjun playing with his ass was surely something else.._

"W-what are you going to do to me daddy?" Soobin questioned. Yeonjun slapped his ass, earning a whine from Soobin in return.

"You'll see. If you stop talking I'll get through it faster. This is your punishment, remember?" Yeonjun said as he pulled Soobin by his hair.

"Yes daddy.." Yeonjun slapped his ass again. Soobin let out a low whine.

"Safe word?" Yeonjun asked as he rubbed the spot he slapped.

"Bunny."

Yeonjun wasted no time and shoved three fingers in his mouth. Soobin complied and sucked on Yeonjun's fingers the best he could. Yeonjun shoved them in a little more making Soobin suck harder. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Your immediate response to having something shoved in your mouth is to suck on it, hm?" Yeonjun teased. Soobin let out a muffled "mhm" as he tried his best to slather Yeonjun's fingers with his spit. "You're such a slut." Yeonjun pulled his fingers out of Soobin's mouth and let go of his hair.

"Your slut.." Soobin said barely above a whisper. He knew this was his punishment, but gosh did it feel so good.

"Yep, my slut." Yeonjun said as he shoved a finger in Soobin's ass, making Soobin whine in response. Soobin bit his lip, he knew this was punishment but god could he not wait for Yeonjun to fuck him raw. Yeonjun shoved a second finger in, then a third quite quickly. Soobin whined from the burning sensation as Yeonjun inserted the third finger.

"Suck it up baby, you'll be fine." Yeonjun said as he gently caressed Soobin's thigh. He lightly nodded in response, too focused on trying to relax. Yeonjun took his fingers out, leaving Soobin with an empty feeling. "Turn around." Yeonjun commanded. Soobin did as he was told and flipped his body around to where he was now laying on his back. There was no turning back now, Soobin wasn't prepped enough, he was sure he would be limping by the time they are done.

Yeonjun grabbed both of Soobin's wrists and pinned them above his head. He grabbed handcuffs that were laying next to him and cuffed Soobin's hands together. Soobin was surprised, Yeonjun usually didn't handcuff him during sex, yet he should of expected it. He was being a bad boy after all.

"You're going to need it." Yeonjun said sternly. Soobin widened his eyes. He was _fucked_. _~~And going to get fucked~~._

Yeonjun took the rest of his clothes off and slathered some lube on his penis. He didn't want to completely ruin Soobin, just a little. He grabbed Soobin's thighs and lined up with his entrance. Soobin shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the pain he was going to receive. Yeonjun pulled Soobin towards him, his penis entering Soobin.

"Daddy!" Soobin cried. "It hurts!" Yeonjun stopped, letting Soobin adjust a little.

"You can do it baby." Yeonjun said as he thrusted forward. Soobin whined, god was Soobin fucked.

Yeonjun slowly thrusted into Soobin, giving him a little mercy. Soobin grabbed onto the parts of the cuffs that he could. Yeonjun was right, he was going to need the handcuffs. Yeonjun continued to thrust into Soobin and picked up the pace the more Soobin whined. He felt a mixture of pain and pleasure each time Yeonjun thrusted into him.

"Oh god.. daddy!" Soobin whined. Yeonjun leaned down to bite Soobin's skin around his collar bones. Soobin's penis was throbbing, having been given no attention the entire time and now being overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. "Daddy!.. Please!" Soobin begged.

"Please what?" Yeonjun said as he gripped onto Soobin's thigh harshly.

"Y-you're so.. close-ah!" Soobin managed to say. Yeonjun smirked, he enjoyed teasing Soobin like this. He knew he was close to his prostate, yet didn't bother to change position.

"Close to what?" Yeonjun asked again as he thrusted harshly into him, lightly hitting his prostate. Soobin moaned loudly and tightly gripped onto the cuffs.

"D-daddy! I don't know if i can take it much longer!" Soobin moaned in a whiny tone. Yeonjun then grabbed one of Soobin's legs, draped it over his shoulder, and slammed right into is prostate. Soobin's eyes rolled back as he let out a loud moan, he was sure the neighbors heard. Yeonjun thrusted into Soobin's spot continuously. "I'm gonna-"

"Cum Soobinie." Yeonjun commanded. Soobin did just that and came all over his stomach, untouched. "You're such a slut you came untouched." Yeonjun continued to thrust into Soobin, not planning on stopping at any point. "And early." _~~Yeonjun you fucking tease~~.._

"Daddy! I-" Soobin got cut off from moaning as Yeonjun continued to hit is prostate.

"Almost there." Yeonjun groaned. He was close to cumming. Soobin kept letting out mumbled words and broken moans with every thrust. Yeonjun leaned down to kiss Soobin, hard. Soobin tried his best to kiss back, the kiss ended up being messy. "Are you ready for me to fill you up with my cum? Huh, slut?" Soobin was far too overstimulated to even try to respond properly. He let out a loud whine. Yeonjun smirked, this is exactly what he wanted.

Yeonjun thrusted into Soobin harshly and groaned loudly, filling him up with his cum. The feeling of Yeonjun cumming inside him made Soobin cum along with him. Yeonjun slowed down his thrusts and waited a few seconds before he did anything else. Yeonjun quickly grabbed the camera again and snapped a picture of Soobin, while he was still inside him. Soobin covered his face from the flash.

"H-hyung.. why are you taking pictures?" Soobin whined. Yeonjun smirked and snapped another one.

"A reminder of this punishment. And how beautiful you look." Soobin blushed, he wasn't expecting Yeonjun to say that. Yeonjun pulled out and rubbed Soobin's thigh soothingly.

"Is my punishment over?" Soobin huffed and relaxed.

"Yes baby, it is. You did good." Yeonjun said as he reached over and uncuffed Soobin's hands. Soobin smiled lightly and stared at Yeonjun the entire time he uncuffed him. "I'll be back baby." Yeonjun said as he got up and ran off to the bathroom. Soobin stretched his arms as he waited and huffed. God did his back hurt, he was getting rammed into while laying on the hard floor and his bones sure did not like that.

Yeonjun came back with a towel in hand and sat between Soobin's legs again. He started to clean the cum off of Soobin's torso, lightly, making sure not to irritate Soobin's soft skin. Yeonjun really did love Soobin's skin, god it was amazing.

"Hyung.. I still have your cum inside me.." Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun looked up to Soobin and stopped his movements for a second. Soobin blushed, Yeonjun was giving him this stare and.. it was hot.

"Lay on your side then." Yeonjun commanded and moved back a little. Soobin barely even moved before Yeonjun grabbed his leg and draped it over Soobin's other leg. Yeonjun quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a picture. Yeonjun's cum started to slowly ooze out of Soobin and onto the floor. Yeonjun snapped another picture.

Yeonjun though it was such a beautiful sight. Every part of Soobin was beautiful to him, even if it was covered in his cum (even better). Soobin was so pretty, how could Yeonjun not stare?

"Hyung.." Soobin whined. He was getting embarrassed and couldn't sit still because of the slight pain. He was shaking a little from the weird position and the pain did not mix well. Yeonjun was looking at him for a long time and he started to get self-conscious.

"Soobin." Yeonjun said sternly. Soobin bit his lip. "Get on your knees." Soobin sighed in relief. He thought he was going to get in trouble again. He couldn't really stay still when Yeonjun was staring at his asshole for an entire minute.

Soobin slowly got up and stood on his knees. Yeonjun grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart. The rest of the cum came oozing out of Soobin and down his thigh. Yeonjun grabbed the towel and cleaned off the remaining cum. 

"You're done now binnie. Feel clean?" Yeonjun asked as he turned Soobin around to face him. Soobin nodded lightly.

"I feel a little pain.." Soobin said with a pout. Yeonjun gave Soobin a soft smile and picked him up to carry him. Soobin wrapped his legs around Yeonjun's waist and his arms around his neck. 

"You'll be fine~ It wasn't that bad, was it?" Yeonjun questioned. Soobin buried his face in Yeonjun's neck.

"It was amazing Yeonjun-hyung... but I don't know how well I can walk without limping.." Soobin said shyly. Yeonjun carried Soobin to his bed and laid him down.

"Try walking." Yeonjun said and he held Soobin's hand. Soobin sat up and slowly stood up. Yeonjun put his hand on Soobin's back as he stood. Soobin winced and shook a little. Yeonjun frowned. "Lay back down baby. I think it's best if you rest for now.." Yeonjun said and he guided Soobin to lay back down on the bed. Yeonjun started to shower Soobin with kisses as an apology. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Yeonjun said as he showered Soobin with his love.

"Hyung~" Soobin smiled wide. "I'm fine~ It was really good, I can make it through don't worry~" Soobin giggled. 

"That doesn't mean I won't stop giving you love, baby~" Yeonjun cooed. 

Yeonjun continued to give Soobin love and cuddled with him afterwards. Soobin was thankful he had someone like Yeonjun, no one could ever replace him. 

~~

"Yah! Where's my camera?" Beomgyu yelled out as he looked through the bedside table drawer. He closed it harshly, mad that he couldn't find his camera. He knew he put it in there, and that means.. someone took it..

"It's under my bed Beomgyu-ssi!" Yeonjun yelled from outside of the room. 

" _Under my bed. Yeah whatever why'dyoutakeitandnottellmethough_." Beomgyu muttered under his breath. He crouched down under Yeonjun's bed and found his camera. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He inspected it and it looked fine, but the film was low. A box caught his eye. Beomgyu looked around to make sure no one else was around and pulled it out.

 _I hope he doesn't see._. Beomgyu thought. He couldn't help his curiosity, yet he shouldn't be looking anyways. He opened the box slowly, he could make out that these were taken with his camera.. _What would he use my camera for_ \- and then he saw it.

"What the FUCK?"

Perhaps curiosity killed this cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get you at the end, don't I?


End file.
